1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure indicating device for a single lens reflex camera having a built-in TTL (through-the-lens) exposure meter which is capable of indicating photographic information (shutter speed, lens aperture value, propriety in exposure, etc.) within and outside a view finder region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single lens reflex camera having a built-in TTL exposure meter, since a light receiving element for an exposure measurement circuit is inserted in the light path of a view finder, it can occur that the light receiving element is influenced by an inverse incident light through an eye-piece lens, wherefor a proper exposure measurement cannot be realized. In order to intercept such undesirable inverse incident light, it has been proposed to provide an eye-piece shutter in the photographic camera. In this type of camera, when the eye-piece shutter is closed, the view finder interior is unable to be seen with the consequence that it becomes unnecessary to effect the exposure indication within the view finder, but rather, it becomes necessary to effect the exposure indication outside the view finder region.
Also, when the photographic information is to be indicated within the view finder by utilization of external light, it may not be seen because of darkness due, as a matter of course, to shortage in the amount of such external light. Incidentally, this external light does not affect the exposure measurement circuit.